


The same

by agentcalliope



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bus Kids - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I LOVE THE BUS KIDS SO MUCH OKAY, Male-Female Friendship, Spoilers for 4x02, WHEN I WANTED MORE FITZ AND DAISY BROTP SCENES THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT, okay mostly, up to 4x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: Jemma and Fitz talk about Daisy, and why she left--and how much they miss her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed i just had a thought and rolled with it. so many emotions with that episode guys i can't deal with it ANYWHOO ENJOY

* * *

 

“Just because there are no such things as _ghosts,_ it doesn’t mean that she’s not being haunted.” Jemma whispers, pressed up against his side and holding him tight.

Fitz sighs, shifting his hand from her hair, and placing his thumb and finger on the bridge of his nose. “I know, Jemma. I know.” He exhales low and hard, pausing and waiting for her to answer.

 

She doesn’t, and its unnerving and weird there’s something that she’s keeping from him.

 

(There’s something that he’s keeping from her, too. But he had to watch her press her lips into a thin line, and blink again and again as he and Mack told the Director everything and he’s always been her second pair of eyes but she’s his first.)

 

“Tell me what I’m not seeing.” He tilts his head down the same moment she tilts her head up, them both drawing the other closer too afraid to let go.

 

“It’s—it’s like why I left. Why I went to Hydra,” Jemma slowly enunciates, opening up old wounds that somehow managed to heal without proper care. “She’s trying to figure it all out, how she feels about everything that’s happen. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t love the ones she left behind, it just means that she loves us _too_ much.”

 

She’s right. Jemma always is.

 

It doesn’t make it easier to process, though. The lump in his throat growing larger and the threat of tears burning his eyes proves that.

“Jemma this is different—”

Jemma places her hand on his cheek, and he feels through her touch everything she can’t put into words.

“Yes. It is different. This isn’t me, and it’s not me leaving after you got hurt. This is Daisy, and it’s her leaving after Lincoln. But the pain is the same. The feeling that someone you love has given up their own life so that you can live—it’s something that doesn’t leave no matter how much you try. She’s been running and helping people robbing banks and striking the Watchdogs because she’s trying to make his sacrifice worth it. Why else did I stay at Hydra, but to gain intel so I could make the bloody thing pay for what it did to us.” Jemma takes a breath, and then she finishes.

“Daisy and I, we share this. The pain, the desire to make it right, and to protect the ones we love. The difference is that you lived, and Lincoln didn’t.”

 

“But Daisy has _us_. She has the team to come back to she has me and you and Coulson and… she just turned her back on us.”

 

Jemma sighs, and with her thumb she wipes the wetness cascading down his cheeks that he hadn’t realized started to fall.

“I want her home, too.”

 

He leans forward and she leans forward until their foreheads meet, and Fitz’s voice crackles.

“I just miss her.”

 

“I know Fitz, I know. I miss Daisy too.”

 

They do.

They do _so_ much.


End file.
